The Return
The Return is the first episode of the Second Season and the twenty-third episode in the series. Summary thumb|300px|The Return KATHERINE RETURNS WITH A VENGEANCE — Picking up on the same night as last season's finale, arrives home to a nightmare as she discovers Uncle John's and 's fate. At the hospital, Sheriff Forbes is comforted by , and while she waits to hear if will survive the car accident. After a confusing conversation with Elena about the night's events, Damon is the first to realize that has returned. Katherine's arrival sends and Damon on a path to find out what she wants, why she's back, and how much of a threat she is to the people they love. Meanwhile, still reeling from his father's death, is surprised when his charming and mysterious uncle, Mason Lockwood (guest star Taylor Kinney), arrives to console the family. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) Recurring Cast * David Anders as John Gilbert Guest Cast * Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood * Taylor Kinney as Mason Lockwood Co-Starring Soundtrack Trivia * Antagonist: Katherine * This episode marks the last time Caroline is human on the series. * Katherine meets Matt, Tyler, Bonnie and Caroline in this episode. * Katherine becomes a series regular as of this episode. * This is the first episode that Caroline and Katherine appear in the final scene. * Mason Lockwood is first seen in this episode. Book References * During the wake at the Lockwood mansion, both Damon and Katherine pick and eat fruit from the buffet table. Damon has eaten human food before on the show (he steals Elena's pickle in Bloodlines), but this time the parallels between Damon and Katherine are even more evident. The fact neither of them needs to eat human food but do anyway indicates the same hedonism that L.J. Smith gave Damon in 'Dark Reunion'. Production Notes * This is the first season premiere to not feature Alaric, since joining the show mid-way through season 1. * Episode name was known on July 12, 2010 thanks to Ian Somerhalder's twitter picture. * Julie Plec said: "Stefan and Damon will know within the first 15 minutes of the first episode about . Damon realizes he was duped, and Stefan comes face-to-face with Katherine. The fun of it is how Stefan responds to the moment, as opposed to how Damon responded to the moment." * 's house number is 2104 Maple Street * This episode had 3.35 million viewers in USA. * This is the first season premiere to not feature Vicki, but feature Katherine. * Mason meets Tyler and Jeremy in this episode. * When news of new character Mason Lockwood emerged, fan and media speculation on casting included popular picks of Milo Ventimiglia, Skeet Ulrich, Jason Dohring, Brian Austen Green, and Gale Harold. Ultimately the role went to Taylor Kinney. * Mads Langer's track "The River Has Run Wild" (featured during the Damon and Katherine scene at the boarding house) was recorded especially for this episode. Quotes : : What happened? : Katherine happened. ---- : : Katherine was in this house, that means that she's been invited in. What are we going to do? : Move. ---- : : What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena? : To risk another frown line encroaching on a very crowded forehead..We..kissed. : And you thought it was me? : What do you mean you kissed..? : Well..you know when two lips pucker and they go-- (makes kissing noise) ---- : : We haven't officially met. I'm Katherine. ---- : : I know who you are. : Of course you do. Your the best friend right? I've been putting all the pieces of Elena's life together. Isobel told me it was a bit of a puzzle. I do know who Jenna and Jeremy are and I've met that delicious ex-boyfriend Matt, whose sweet on Caroline and then there's you. The vampire hating Bennett witch. Did I do good? ---- : : You haven't changed at all, have you? : But you have. You're stronger, meaner, sexy. : Don't flirt with me Katherine. I'm not Damon, I haven't spent 145 years obsessed with you. ---- : : You wanna know why I'm here, Stefan? I came back for you. : Well, the problem, Katherine, is that I hate you. Katherine stabs Stefan with a pole : You hate me huh? That sounds like the beginning of a love story Stefan, not the end of one. ---- : : I kissed Elena. : Because you feel something for her, because you actually care. And I'm not gonna let Katherine come in here and destroy that part of you that is finally after all of this time willing to feel something. She will try to break you. She will try to break us. And how we respond to that will define us. It's our choice. ---- : : I just need the truth just once. : Stop. I already know your question and it's answered. The truth is... I've never loved you. It was always Stefan. ---- : : He saw the ring, that's why he did it. He knew. : He didn't see the ring. : It's Katherine. She got under his skin. She undid everything that was good about him. : There's nothing good about him, Stefan..not anymore. He's decided what he wants. He just wants to feel. He wants to be hated. It's just easier that way. He got his wish... I hate him Stefan. Gallery Videos Pictures TheReturn001.png TheReturn002.png TheReturn003.png TheReturn004.png TheReturn005.png TheReturn006.png TheReturn007.png TheReturn008.png TheReturn009.png TheReturn010.png TheReturn011.png TheReturn012.png TheReturn013.png TheReturn014.png TheReturn015.png TheReturn016.png TheReturn017.png TheReturn018.png TheReturn019.png TheReturn020.png TheReturn021.png TheReturn022.png TheReturn023.png TheReturn024.png TheReturn025.png TheReturn026.png TheReturn027.png TheReturn028.png TheReturn029.png TheReturn030.png TheReturn031.png TheReturn032.png TheReturn033.png TheReturn034.png TheReturn035.png TheReturn036.png TheReturn037.png TheReturn038.png TheReturn039.png TheReturn040.png TheReturn041.png TheReturn042.png TheReturn043.png TheReturn044.png TheReturn045.png TheReturn046.png TheReturn047.png TheReturn048.png TheReturn049.png Rreturn.jpg TheReturn01.jpg TheReturn03.jpg TheReturn04.jpg TheReturn05.jpg TheReturn06.jpg TheReturn07.jpg TheReturn08.jpg Elena 5 the return 1.png TheReturnNew.jpg TheReturnNew1.jpg Newpromoimagereturn.jpg Se9.jpg Getready.jpg Fortheyear.jpg Offthekat.jpg Stedemtalk.jpg Sexdamon.jpg Kisssss.jpg Killkiss.jpg Damonhome.jpg Mmmm.jpg Elenaturrn.jpg Katbehind.jpg Elenaknife.jpg Damonmad1.jpg Damonmad.jpg Whatarewegonnado.jpg Turnrun.jpg Elenakatherinebehind.jpg Chokebonnie.jpg Rules3.jpg Rules.jpg Playgames.jpg Katbonchoke.jpg Kathrenefightbonnie.jpg Imkatherine.jpg Katherinemetbonnie.jpg Jeremywake2.jpg Jeremywake.jpg Dammmon.jpg Takedownvampire.jpg Ikissedelena2.jpg Ikissedelena.jpg Fastturn.jpg Katherinelookelena.jpg Behindyou.jpg Katherinecoming2.jpg Katherinecoming.jpg Elena911.jpg Johndying.jpg Katherine-katherine-pierce-15599732-1280-720.jpg Stelena-stefan-and-elena-31289336-400-450.jpg See Also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 2 Category:Featured Episodes Category:Season Premieres